Il y eut un soir
by Tommaso
Summary: Quelques années à peine après son mariage, Watson n'est déjà plus aussi enchanté qu'au début de ses noces. Il ne souhaite cependant l'avouer à Sherlock. C'est sans compter sur l'éternelle curiosité de son ami... Warning : m/m


Voici ma troisième fic Holmes ! Un changement majeur, comme pour les canons, je passe au POV Watson.

Les numéros servent à donner une impression de pagination. Pas sûr que cela marche mais je les laisse tout de même !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il y eut un soir...

**-1-**

Faut-il pleurer ou se réjouir ? Je ne sais guère. Si dans ces périodes sombres et difficiles, je n'ai pas toujours pris les meilleures décisions, je m'en excuse platement. Peut-être est-ce parce que, pour la première fois de mon humble vie, j'ai préféré écouter mon cœur plutôt que ma raison. Ma situation actuelle vaut-elle celle que j'ai connue auparavant ? Devrais-je un jour renoncer à mon bonheur actuel pour embrasser ma vie d'antan ? Je suis incapable de fournir des réponses à ces questions bien trop vivaces dans mon esprit ; le grand Sherlock Holmes lui-même ne le peut. Le nœud du problème se situe d'ailleurs là, entre mon cœur et ses bras. Si vous aviez la force nécessaire pour outrepasser votre dégout ou votre scepticisme, je vous offre la possibilité de comprendre et de vous forger votre propre opinion sur cette histoire infiniment plus compliquée qu'elle n'en a l'air.

Je ne bénéficie d'aucun recul ; ce que je vous livre ne sont qu'impressions brutes et vives. Les affaires de sentiments ne sont pas matières à réflexion, ils sont vivants et le récit qui en découle se doit de l'être autant. Il ne sera pas question de vous inonder d'un romantisme grotesque, ce n'en est pas. Il s'agit plutôt de vous raconter comment au fil du temps les gens, tels des routes, se décroisent et se recroisent, se séparent pour mieux se retrouver. Au risque de se perdre, peut-être.

**-2-**

_3rd September 1893_,

Depuis mon mariage avec Mary, je tâchais de me rendre régulièrement chez mon ami Sherlock Holmes afin qu'il m'entretienne des quelques affaires sur lesquelles il portait son attention et qui attisaient toujours ma curiosité. Discrètement, je souhaitais également m'assurer qu'il se portait bien.

- Mon vieil ami ! Vous m'avez l'air bien amaigri, la cuisine de votre chère et tendre ne serait-elle pas à la hauteur de la tambouille de Mrs Hudson ? Me demanda-t-il ce matin là en m'accueillant d'un sourire immense. Son geste solennel pour me faire entrer contrastait avec sa tenue pour le moins négligée : vêtu d'une robe de chambre grise élimée, il semblait à peine sorti du lit.  
- Je ne vous dérange pas, je l'espère ?  
- Non, asseyez-vous donc ! Faites comme chez vous, ce le fut un jour après tout !  
- Oui, il y a bien longtemps… Deux ans, me semble-t-il. Le temps passe bien vite.  
- Deux ans, neuf mois et quatorze jours, Watson. Me corrigea-t-il en s'asseyant sur le vieux fauteuil de cuir usé.

Je ne me formalisai pas de cette précision ; il en avait toujours été ainsi. Bourrant sa pipe d'un tabac verdissant, il m'auscultait dans le plus écrasant des silences. L'impression d'être mis à nu, de le savoir en train de s'immiscer dans mes moindres failles me perturbait. Ne sachant que faire, je toussotais légèrement.  
- Vous voilà malade ? Des courants d'air, peut-être ? Je me souviens que vous étiez particulièrement frileux et sensibles aux refroidissements. Ménagez-vous, mon vieux, ou vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour faire de Mary une mère de famille aussi débordée qu'enchantée.  
Son intonation était aussi glaciale que neutre ; Sherlock tirait à présent de longues bouffées sur sa pipe en bois d'ébène. Cette matière précieuse et sombre faisait ressortir avec une esthétique effrayante la blancheur presque immaculée de sa peau. Il ne devait plus avoir vu le soleil depuis de longues semaines ; je l'imaginais sans difficulté s'être barricadé dans ce petit appartement durant tout l'été.  
- Vous semblez bien morne, Watson. Votre vie n'est-elle pas aussi idyllique que vous l'espériez ? Me questionna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, un rictus méprisant tordant son visage. La routine ferait-elle déjà son œuvre ?  
- Tout va pour le mieux. Un peu de fatigue sans doute, mon cabinet est une affaire qui se porte plutôt bien.  
- Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Conclut-il d'une voix aussi coupante qu'une lame de rasoir.

Je n'aurai jamais pu faire autrement que de lui mentir. Mon union avec Mary, sous des allures de paradis terrestre, était pour le moins chaotique ; mes nuits étaient quant à elles souvent agitées, me privant du sommeil nécessaire à l'exercice correct de ma profession. De tous points de vue, ma vie battait de l'aile. Je n'osai pourtant me confier à mon ami. J'avais beaucoup trop peur de le voir se réjouir de cette mésaventure qu'il m'avait prédit bien des années plus tôt. Je mentais donc, régulièrement, et lui affirmais être le plus heureux des hommes de Grande Bretagne.

En y réfléchissant, je me trouve bien idiot d'avoir pensé qu'il puisse un jour gober ces mensonges. En effet, déjà à l'époque il ne semblait pas me croire. Mais je continuais malgré tout.

**-3-**

_14th December 1893_,

L'automne s'éteignait peu à peu, le froid s'intensifiait et déjà, l'hiver pointait le bout de son nez. Dans un même temps, j'avais enterré ma nature joviale, mes traits se creusaient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et mes premiers cheveux gris semblaient être une réalité toute proche. Quant à Holmes, ses suspicions se confirmaient peu à peu, mon apparence famélique et fatiguée apportant de l'eau à son moulin. L'étincelle qui illumina ses pensées comme son regard se produisit en ce matin du mois de décembre alors que je lui rendais visite comme à mon habitude. Mais ça, je ne l'appris que bien plus tard.

- Watson ? M'interpella mon ami alors que j'étais occupé à lire le journal sur l'un des coins encore libres de sa table. Ou plus exactement, que je luttais contre le sommeil, le visage appuyé contre mon poing fermé. Watson !

Je reprenais conscience, confus. Il me regardait avec ce sourire si particulier et si suffisant que j'en venais à la détester :  
- Vous devriez dormir plus. Je disais, Watson, que diriez-vous de fêter Noël en ma compagnie dans l'une des auberges de la ville ? Je vous en laisse le choix, je vous offrirai le repas. A vous, mais à Mary aussi bien entendu. Gage de l'amitié qui nous lie depuis si longtemps, mon vieil ami. De confiance et de confidences, bien que dernièrement le flot de votre parole ne se soit tarit !  
- C'est une invitation très agréable, je vous remercie d'avance. J'en ferai part à Mary ; je vous tiens au courant de notre réponse. Répondis-je, pour éviter de rebondir sur la dernière phrase de son discours.  
Se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il semblait avoir élu domicile, mon ami s'approcha de moi et, demeurant debout, m'invita à le regarder :  
- Cette vie si routinière ne vous conviendrait donc pas ? Je me souviens d'un homme, qui était encore jeune à l'époque, qui vous avait mis en garde.  
- Vous vous trompez. Tout va pour le mieux. Ces temps froids et humides ne m'aident aucunement à être en forme, voilà tout. Mon cabinet est surchargé.

Ne répliquant rien, il alla se rasseoir. Avant de le faire, il posa cependant sur moi un long et interminable regard. Dans ces yeux, je cru percevoir un certain sentiment victorieux ; ceci me dégoutait et me révoltait profondément.

**-4- **

_26th December 1893,_

Le diner de réveillon m'avait paru être une manigance répugnante de mon ami. Je le savais machiavélique, sournois et malin, je n'imaginais guère qu'il puisse un jour s'en servir contre moi. Me forçant à afficher un sourire et une mine réjouie, j'avais quitté le restaurant sur les genoux, éreinté d'avoir joué la comédie. Je ne voulais pas d'un Holmes qui, perçant à jour mes difficultés, s'afficherait triomphant, satisfait d'avoir eu raison quant à cette union. Décidé à ne pas lui en laisser l'occasion, je me rendis chez lui au nom de notre amitié, bien décidé à ne pas mettre celle-ci en péril au nom d'une lutte malsaine, d'une quête de qui aura eu tord, qui aura eu raison.

Comme s'il connaissait le motif de ma venue, il m'accueillit d'une façon bien moins enjouée et chaleureuse. Il se contenta de m'ouvrir la porte, de m'inviter à m'asseoir.  
- J'attendais cette visite avec impatience. Déclara-t-il d'une voix très neutre. Avec un peu appréhension, également… Je ne vous le cache pas.

Le félicitant de sa perspicacité, je le savais si fier de ses talents de détective que je l'invitais, amer, à disséquer ma personne à voix haute, à me faire part de ce qu'il pensait avoir découvert. Il s'en fit un plaisir, me prévenant toutes fois que je pourrais ne pas apprécier ce qu'il avait à me dire.  
- Je vous ai connu durant de longues années, Watson. Et même bien connu, mon cher ami. J'ai pu voir à quel point vous aviez l'air heureux au début de votre mariage. Je ne vous aurais jamais laissé partir dans le cas contraire mais- J'ai bien vite remarqué que ce bonheur ne durait malheureusement pas.

Fronçant les sourcils, je l'invitai à m'expliquer les signaux qui l'avaient mis sur cette piste. A la fois soulagé et vexé qu'il aborde le sujet avant que je ne le fasse :  
- Des détails infimes mais n'oubliez jamais, un ami voit ce genre de choses. Et plus particulièrement moi. J'ai souvent remarqué que votre veste était froissée. Or aucune épouse digne de ce nom n'oserait laisser son mari sortir ainsi, vous êtes bien d'accord ? Je vois aussi sans le moindre mal que vous êtes fatigué, contrarié. Et puis…

S'arrêtant brusquement dans son monologue, il prit ma main dans la sienne et caressa mon annulaire gauche. Je la retirai brusquement, troublé par ce contact inopiné :  
- La bague que vous regardiez avec tant d'amour auparavant… Elle peut être rayée ou sale, vous n'y faites même plus attention ! Votre barbe n'est plus aussi souvent taillée, vous ne cherchez plus à plaire ! La passion est endormie, sans doute. Mais au-delà de ces petites observations, une terrible impression, un constat effroyable m'a mis la puce à l'oreille… Alors que quelque chose semble vous empoisonner l'existence, vous ne m'en parlez guère. Vous évitez poliment le sujet ou vous l'ignorez. Vous n'osez même plus vous confier à moi pour ces petites contrariétés ! J'ai longtemps cherché une explication et je n'en vois plus qu'une, une seule qui soit valable.

Je le regardais, étonné et ahuri de son sens de la déduction. Comme c'était le cas lors de notre collaboration sur diverses enquêtes, j'attendais sa conclusion avec impatience.  
- Vous ne vous confiez pas de peur que je ne me montre satisfait de votre malheur. Comme si, par exemple, il s'agissait d'un problème ayant trait à une mise en garde, une discussion houleuse que nous aurions eu il y a quelques années. Comme, disons… Mary et votre mariage. Est-ce faux ?

Je lui répondis après de longues minutes d'hésitation qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Je lui confirmais aussi que jamais je n'aurai osé aborder ce sujet avec lui. Il m'apparut soudain abattu :  
- Oh, voyez-vous Watson, je suis triste. Affreusement attristé de voir que vous pensez ça de moi. Enfin, mon vieux, comment osez-vous imaginer un seul instant que je pourrais me réjouir de votre malheur ? Mon égocentrisme a quelques limites, voyez-vous. Il s'arrête là où commence notre amitié.

Emu de cette déclaration, je ne répondis é moi, il mettait en place la dernière pièce de son insoupçonnable piège et ça, je ne le compris que trop tard. Préoccupé, il s'assit juste à côté de moi. Pour une raison inconnue, je trouvais cette arrivée intrusive. Elle me semblait calculée, prévue et anticipée.  
- Cependant, notre amitié m'impose d'être totalement honnête avec vous. Je suis désolé de vous voir blessé et meurtri, certes mais- Je le suis moins de savoir que votre mariage est un échec cuisant. Je n'ai pas osé lutter pour gagner notre cœur par le passé, je suis ravi d'avoir une seconde chance.  
Je lui avouai ne pas comprendre totalement ce qu'il entendait par cet aveu. Avec un naturel désarmant, loin de son éloquence arrogante habituelle, il haussa les épaules :  
- Que j'ai longtemps convoité la place de Mary, enfin ! Libre à vous de me repousser, bien entendu. Néanmoins, n'oubliez pas que je suis un homme obstiné.

L'hiver venait à peine de commencer. Mon cœur était plus gelé que jamais, mon humeur aussi maussade et froide que l'air au-dehors de cet appartement. Pourtant, à ma plus grande surprise, un feu aussi ardent que soudain me ressuscita ce matin là. Fissurant la glace, je m'écroulais dans des bras bien connus. Ceux-ci m'entourèrent, allumant chez moi des désirs coupables. Un besoin vital de proximité et de chaleur se répandit dans mes veines.  
Après presque trois ans d'austérité et d'absence, je n'aspirais qu'à trois choses : aimer, être aimé et surtout, enfin être heureux. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il m'en fit la promesse que je ne pu lui résister ce jour là.

Le souvenir que je conserve de cette journée est pour le moins trouble : je ne saurai dire qui a fait le premier pas, qui fût le premier à se pencher vers l'autre pour cueillir un premier baiser. Je me souviens parfaitement en revanche avoir découvert mon ami sous un jour nouveau. La lenteur et la tendresse qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses gestes étaient bien loin de sa suffisance et de la distance méprisante qu'il instaurait en temps normal. Je comprends aujourd'hui que pour avoir agi avec autant de douceur, il devait avoir souffert au moins autant que moi mais différemment. Le jour déclinait à l'inverse de mon sourire qui, même s'il était triste au moment de se quitter, n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnant en trois longues années.

**- 5 -**

_Comme le dit l'Evangile, il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin… _

Je ne sais pourquoi Mary me demanda un beau jour si elle avait l'autorisation d'installer sa chambre dans l'une des pièces laissées vide depuis notre emménagement. Peut-être avait-elle mis le doigt sur la romance qui me liait à mon vieil ami depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Mes visites étaient devenues plus fréquentes et plus longues chez lui, je revenais tantôt heureux tantôt contrarié de ne pouvoir, comme à une époque lointaine, vivre avec Sherlock. Je trouvai bien malheureux de ne rien avoir vu à l'époque, de ne pas avoir pu saisir la chance incroyable que nous avions à l'époque de cohabiter dans la plus grande des intimités. A la réflexion, j'imagine que j'étais incapable de m'en apercevoir parce que je n'avais nullement besoin d'être aimé. Je me pensais lancer sur le chemin déjà tracé d'une vie d'époux respecté et aimant, peut-être un jour père de famille comblé. Je n'envisageais pas un seul instant le carambolage terrifiant de cette vie paisible, l'incident qui me conduirait dans les bras de mon plus vieil ami. Heureusement pour moi, je n'en ai jamais eu conscience avant ce jour fatidique. Je dois m'en réjouir : angoissé, j'aurai peut-être fui au risque de ne jamais connaître le bonheur qui était mien aujourd'hui.

Peu importe si ma vie conjugale est parfois difficile, si je suis englué dans une vie de famille qui n'est pas vraiment celle à laquelle j'aspirais. Même si cette histoire est terrifiante, condamnable aux yeux de la majorité, nous l'entretenons et la vivons dans la plus grande des discrétions. Si personne ne pouvait comprendre la nature des sentiments que je portais à mon ami, ceux-là même qu'il me retournait volontiers, je ne m'en formalisais pas. Notre futur était incertain, certes, mais notre présent était infiniment plus doux que notre passé. Nous vivions au jour le jour, gardant cependant toujours à l'esprit que ce moment pouvait être le dernier, que nous pourrions très vite être découverts et accusés des pires infamies.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je nous évitais le scandale d'un divorce, remplissant mon rôle d'époux et demeurant aux côté de Mary. Quelques mois après avoir cessé de partager le même lit, elle devint la mère ravie d'un bel enfant qu'elle attendait depuis trop longtemps. Je ne pu m'empêcher de faire de même lorsque je me penchais sur le berceau, apercevant ses grands yeux clairs et son visage si innocent. Je compris ce jour là que cet heureux évènement était pour elle l'accomplissement de cette union qui avait été jusqu'ici difficile, sa récompense pour des années de tristesse. Aucun de nous n'avait été heureux mais nous avions, autant elle que moi, une raison valable pour ne pas enterrer notre mariage. Je me sentis ce jour là plus proche d'elle que je ne l'avais jamais été. Mary comprenait, parfaitement, dans les moindres détails ce que je vivais mais n'en parlait jamais. D'un accord qui ne fut jamais conclu à voix haute, je demeurais aux côtés de ma famille et les aimais du mieux que je le pouvais.

Encore aujourd'hui, quand ma vie quotidienne devient trop pénible et trop sombre, je sais très bien qu'au _221b Baker Street_, une silhouette éclairée par une bougie maigrelette guette impatiemment mon arrivée. Et en dépit de tout, cela suffit à mon bonheur.

* * *

  
Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, cela me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que mes fics sont lues et appréciées ! N'hésitez jamais à me faire part de vos avis, conseils ou même de me proposer un sujet de fic, je me ferai un plaisir de vous l'écrire !


End file.
